


Brócoli

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Dinners, Fluff, Gen, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeños gemelos, (in)finitos trozos de la peor verdura y una madre firme en sus decisiones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brócoli

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada excepto la trama, y es totalmente inventada.

**Brócoli**

 

—Ach, Mutti —resopló Bill cruzado de brazos y portando en el rostro el puchero que lo caracterizaría en los años venideros—. No quiero brócoli.

Simone, su Mutti querida siempre y cuando no le obligara a comer verduras, le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

—No es opcional. O terminas toda tu comida o no verás televisión esta noche.

—¡Pero...!

—Bill... Sin quejas. Me queda esto de paciencia —enfatizó separando el dedo índice del pulgar por escasos milímetros—, así que obedéceme.

—Ugh.

Pinchando el terrible brócoli que adornaba su plato y que parecía multiplicarse como por arte de magia cada vez que se distraía, Bill siguió refunfuñando por espacio de diez largos minutos. Un bocado de brócoli a la vez, no tardó en sentirse a punto de vomitar.

—Sigo viendo comida en tu plato, Bill —anunció Simone desde la cocina—, y no tengo toda la tarde. Última oportunidad.

—Ow, Mutti... —Gimoteó Bill, desolado porque ni en un millón de años podría acabarse el maligno brócoli que restaba en su plato.

Una a una, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y la nariz se le constipó. A punto estaba de romper en llanto cuando Tom apareció a su lado, y valiente como sólo los hermanos mayores podían ser, se comió una de las piezas de brócoli.

Esbozando una mueca de desagrado, Tom prosiguió con otra y luego otra.

—¿Tomi?

—Shhh, o vas a hacer que nos atrapen.

En cuestión de dos minutos, Tom hizo desaparecer cada trozo de brócoli menos uno.

—Ahora es tu turno —le susurró a Bill, a tiempo para meterse bajo la mesa y esconderse de su Mutti.

—Ya veo que por fin has entendido —dijo Simone cuando frente a sí se presentó la escena esperada. Bill tenía aspecto de haber sufrido lo indecible, pero al menos el plato estaba casi vacío—. ¿Y bien?

Sorbiendo la nariz, Bill se metió el último pedazo de brócoli y con esfuerzo lo deglutió.

—Muy bien. Ya puedes levantarte de la mesa. ¿Ves que no era tan difícil comer todos tus vegetales? Seguro que no era tan malo, ¿eh?

Bill murmuró algo, y empujó el plato lejos de sí.

«Bueno, una madre tiene que hacer lo que sea necesario para que sus hijos crezcan sanos y fuertes», pensó Simone para sí más tarde mientras lavaba el plato y lo colocaba en el escurridor.

Para nada se le habían escapado las acciones de sus dos hijos, pero los había dejado salirse con la suya porque en la maniobra, había visto también la ternura de sacrificarse el uno por el otro. No siempre tendrían seis años, y bien podía dejarles disfrutar de su pequeña victoria.

Además, sonrió para sí, siendo honesta, a ella tampoco le gustaba el brócoli.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
